Portable electronic devices have become ubiquitous and continue to evolve to have an ever-expanding range of capabilities. It is not uncommon for a single device to perform multiple functions, including playing music, displaying video, storing pictures, sending and receiving email, receiving and transmitting phone calls, etc. Because of the portability of modern electronic devices, users often carry them wherever they go.
The increased convenience brought about by these devices is not without attendant perils. One potential downside, for example, is that unauthorized access to an electronic device may pose a dangerous security risk for a user. Users often have access to personal information (e.g., bank accounts, contact lists, and email) and confidential data (e.g., work related information) through their electronic devices that can be compromised in the event that the device is lost or stolen. One solution may be to provide password protection for each interaction between a user and his or her device, though frequent authentication may become onerous. Accordingly, what is needed are systems and methods for supporting various adaptive security profiles on an electronic device.